1. Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus for modeling a target object to represent a smooth silhouette.
2. Description of Related Art
With respect to a fluid simulation in a computer graphics (CG) area, in particular, in a visual effects (VFX) area, a research for digitizing a fluid movement is still in progress.
The fluid may be represented in a form of very small particles. In general, the particles are represented in a spherical shape to visualize the fluid based on the particles. Therefore, a boundary line and the like of the visualized fluid may be represented unnaturally.